Prince Caspian's Sister
by RebelCowgirl
Summary: Serenity is a year older then her brother...yet she escaped before her brother and knew things she was not suppose to know. Flash forward to after Prince Caspian's adventure. All original
1. 00: Prolouge

DISCLAIMER - I only own the idea and some of the characters. I do not own any of the original characters of the movie.

**Prologue**

"Princess, you're lucky that you have been given this chance to flee." The tutor, Doctor Cornelius said softly as he adjusted the saddle on the black horse. Serenity snorted, "Its just cause he can't kill me, besides he doesn't know that I know what he did." She hopped on to the horse and looked down at the saddle, "Why is the saddle so weird?" Doctor Cornelius whispered in the mare's ear then he backed away and looked at the Princess. "Risika will take good care of you…" Risika spread her wings and the two disappeared into the night sky before Serenity could say a thing.

"You're a Narnian!" Serenity proclaimed as they landed. Risika looked at the rider on her back, "Yes, Princess. Doctor Cornelius looked around forever, and when he found me, he asked for my help." "Why did you agree?" "Because you are a daughter of eve. And maybe one day us Narnians will have a place to stay once again."

"What do you mean my sister walked into the forest?" Caspian said as calmly as he could. His uncle, Miraz, lowered his eyes, "She just did, and I sent men after her. But do not worry, my prince, we shall continue to look for your sister!" Miraz declared.

**Three Years Later**

The Kings and Queens of Old were given a chance to stay in Narnia forever, because Earth had grown into utter chaos. They were given immortality to rule over Narnia until Narnia's end. Their soul mate would be given the same chance and the Kings and Queens of Old could only marry their soul mate. They would know who she or he was if their pendant would glow, but only after their soul mate has fallen in love with them. Susan had already found hers, Caspian.

"My Kings and Queens." A young man began bowing. The centaur next to him did the same thing. "We were out further into the forest bringing you bread for your meal when we was attacked." "Attacked by whom?" Peter asked. The centaur showed a yellow arrow, "It was a women with a few Narnians…She took the bread and then disappeared. My guess is they live close to the pond." The five Kings and Queens looked at each other, "Thank you…we will fix this." Edmund said dismissing the two. "Shall we go for a ride?" Susan asked. "Oh! Can we, please!" Lucy said overly eager. They all nodded in agreement.


	2. 01: Reunion

**Chapter One**

Serenity began to nibble on her piece of bread when she was sure that everyone had his or her share. A young griffin came up to Serenity, "Princess…I'm still hungry and very thirsty." Serenity laughed and handed her share of bread to the little griffin, "Come on, I'll take you to the pond, little one." She grabbed her bow and arrows, and then strapped her sword around her waist. "Mina, I'll be back." She called out then walked down to the pond, the little griffin flew in circles.

Serenity sat at the edge and watched the griffin play in the water, "You there." A voice called from in front of her. She looked up to see three men and two women raise their weapons. The women with the bow yelled, "How dare you steal from poor farmers!" Serenity stood and shook her head; "Now this is an unfair fight…How about more of a one on one fight. First blood wins?" "I'll accept the challenge." One man said stepping down from his black horse. The little griffin cried for help as he began to fly away.

Serenity and the man circled each other looking for a weak point. He attacked first, leaving her to only be able to defend herself. He stepped in a pothole giving Serenity an advantage that she took quickly. She knocked his sword out of his grasp and swung her sword ready to kill. "CASPIAN!" "PRINCESS!" Two voices yelled at the same time. Serenity's sword fell to the ground making a clatter.

Mina landed next to Serenity, "Leave her alone." She growled. The women with the bow and arrows ran up to Caspian's side. "Why do you call her a princess?" Caspian demanded. Serenity stared down at Caspian, "Prince Caspian…" His eyes narrowed slightly, "King Caspian." He corrected harshly. Risika landed next to Serenity for support. Serenity leaned up against the flying horse. "Princess, are you all right…" Risika's soothing voice came.

"I am fine, just shocked is all." Serenity said and patted Risika. She looked at Caspian and asked, "Who are your friends?" Caspian narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask? After all you were about to kill me." Serenity sighed, "Because I thought you were the enemy until that woman yelled your name." Caspian snapped, "Doesn't mean you still wouldn't kill me."

"You don't recognize me?" She asked softly. Caspian shook his head and frowned, "How do you know me?" He demanded. "I am Princess Serenity, the first child of Caspian the ninth." Caspian's eyes widened, a gasp came from one of the women in the group.

**Only A Few Hours Later**

Caspian had filled his sister with everything she had missed. "He is really dead?" Serenity said with amazement. "Yes, he is. You can come out of hiding now." Serenity looked at her brother tears filling her eyes, "That would be wonderful…to be able to return to civilization and not worry about food. What do you think Risika?" She asked the winged unicorn that was at her right listening to the whole conversation.

Risika shifted her wings and yawned, "Well we will have to move everyone." "Everyone?" The King Peter chimed in. Serenity looked at the king, "Mina the griffin along with her five children." The King's eyes widened, "Why were you not with the rest of the Narnians?" "They didn't trust me at the time. I escaped on Risika and we met up with Mina later. So instead of arguing and trying to prove to the Narnians that I was not a spy, we just took our own path."

Peter looked to his brother and sisters then back at Serenity. He felt slight warmth on the pendant that hid behind his shirt, but he did not look at it. He knew from the warmth that it was glowing. _'Great….now I'm going to be stuck with a crazy soul mate.'_ He thought as he looked her over. She was a mess with dirt and leaves sticking out of her hair, cuts and bruises all over, and her clothes not even clean. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose slightly in disgust. Serenity saw that action and raised her eyebrow slightly as she climbed onto Risika. The black unicorn snorted as five young griffins came out of hiding along with their mother Mina.

"Are we really leaving this place, Princess?" Tayla the youngest griffin asked. "Of course we are." Serenity replied softly. Mina had flown ahead to check the ground. Even is the Kings and Queens of Old had said this place was now peaceful, Mina wanted to be sure. Zin, Gage, and Falin had flown up ahead with their mother leaving Serenity and Risika with not only the new Royalty but also with Tayla and Mera. "Sister, please do tell us you will be taking a bath once we reach the palace grounds?" Caspian asked. Serenity looked over at him and sarcastically replied, "No I was thinking about staying like this for a few more years." Risika snorted a laugh as they continued to ride through the forest.


	3. 02: Soulmates?

**Chapter Two**

Serenity sighed as she sat in the bathtub. Little Tayla was on the window seal of the bathroom. _'I don't think I have been this clean in a long time.' _She thought as she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. She looked at the new clean clothes laid out in front of her and slightly shook her head. "I think I can do without the fancy clothes though." She said her final thoughts out loud. Tayla hopped off the ledge and into the room, "I think the dress will look beautiful on you, Princess." Serenity smiled at the young griffin. The other four young griffins came flying into the room from the same window Tayla came in. "THERE ARE MORE GRIFFINS LIKE US!" They all chimed. Serenity smiled and said softly, "Because the Narnians are no longer afraid to hide."

A knock came at the door and without waiting for a reply Caspian came in. "Well you look so much better clean, Sister." Serenity scoffed, "Well I'm sorry. I've been living in the wilderness for over 3 years." Caspian looked at his sister unsure of what to say. He stood there for a moment then asked, "What happened to you? Why did you leave?" She knew that question was going to come up. Serenity sat down on what she would now call her bed and sighed.

"I had found out that our Uncle Miraz had killed our father. Miraz knew that I had found out the truth so he was plotting my death to make it look like an accident. Doctor Cornelius knew what was going on so he went into the woods to look for something. He came back with a black horse, had me pack a few things then told me to leave. The black horse was really Risika, my companion."

"A few days after my escape, Risika took me far deep with in the woods. We found a cave inhabited by two griffins, Mina and Dac. They welcomed us into their cave and allowed us to stay for shelter. A few months ago Dac died just after his children were born. He had grown sick."

Serenity only added the last part about Dac to avoid any other questions of him. She looked at the five young griffins with sadness. "Risika, Mina, and I have taken care of these five little ones the best we can. But they are well known for trouble." She laughed slightly. Caspian looked at his sister, "I'm sorry for never looking for you after we were finally all free. I just figured you…you were…" Serenity shook her head, "Its okay." She stood up and looked at her brother, "Let us no longer speak of things that sadden us so. Tell me what are these Kings and Queens of Old like?"

Caspian smiled, "Well to start with, I am married to Susan. She is my soul mate and the only reason why we know this is from these gems that were given to each King and Queen. The gem would glow when they had found their soul mate and they are only allowed to marry their soul mate." Serenity couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Well thankfully I'm not stuck in any of that." Caspian looked at her but didn't tell her what Peter and him had talked about last night.

**Flashback To Last Night**

"What do you mean my sister is your soul mate?" Caspian asked the High King Peter. Peter looked at Caspian, "When I saw your sister my gem began to glow. Thankfully no one saw it." Caspian walked around the table and sat at the end. "What are you going to do?" Peter shook his head, "I am not sure, but I don't want to force a marriage that neither your sister or I would want. Tell me a little a little about her." Caspian smirked a little at the thought of his sister, "Well she is hard headed and stubborn, hates being told what to do, and known for driving men crazy." Peter groaned slightly, "I do not seeing this end well." He muttered as he went off to his room to think.

Caspian watched the High King walk off before he went off to his own room. Susan was sitting at the edge of the bed when Caspian walked in. "Must be weird finding your long lost sister." She said softly. Caspian smiled at her, "But it is a pleasant surprise." Susan nodded, "I know I probably should not tell you, but I could see Peter's gem glow from under his shirt. I don't think Lucy or Edmund noticed, but I am surprised Peter hasn't said anything." Caspian laughed. He was relieved his wife had noticed, because he wasn't sure how he would ever be able to keep that secret from her.

"He talked to me already about it." Caspian said as he sat next to his loving wife. "Well at least he talked to someone. What is he going to do?" "I think he wants to avoid it all and forget." Susan looked at Caspian with a raised eyebrow. "Well looks like we're going to have to do something about that."


	4. 03: The Great Lion

**Chapter Three**

A few days had passed and Serenity mostly spent her time exploring the castle. She didn't understand why her own home was torn down and the old castle was rebuilt. "I don't think I will understand that…." She slightly growled. Closing her eyes she sighed and left the castle heading towards the beach. _'Why am I here…I haven't been in civilization for so long it seems just so weird.'_ "Princess?" Risika's voice came up behind her. Looking back on the beach Serenity saw the black unicorn land. "My old friend, where have you been?" "Climb on to my back there is someone for you to meet." Risika said as an order. Serenity had never known the unicorn to order her around unless it was something important. She hopped onto Risika's back as wings began spreading once more.

It felt like hours before they landed in a clearing of the woods. "Why are we here?" Serenity asked not climbing off the unicorn's back. "You shall see." Risika responded as she began to walk slowly forward. Serenity could tell that Risika seemed a bit nervous, but she had no idea why. As they continued to walk through the trees, Serenity thought she saw a golden animal ahead.

"Princess Serenity, daughter of eve." A powerful voice boomed. Serenity tensed up as they came closer to the animal, a lion. "Aslan?" Serenity asked. She had heard the stories and she couldn't help but wonder why she was here. The lion seemed to grin, "You have a long journey ahead of you. Narnia's peace is about to end." Serenity gasped slightly, "But I thought Narnia was suppose to stay in peace since the Kings & Queens of Old rule over it." Aslan tilted his head, "Peace is not meant to last forever, daughter of eve." Serenity frowned slightly, "What does this have to do with me?" Aslan turned away, "You shall find out. Up ahead is a waterfall. Look beyond it and you shall find something to help you with your journey. Now I must go."

Risika and Serenity watched the lion go before they began to walk ahead. "Did he ask you to bring me here?" She asked her friend. "Yes." Risika replied softly.

**I know a short chapter, but I would love some reviews and criticism. I would love to hear what people would love to see as the chapters go on and I promise the next chapter shall be longer! Please review xoxo**


	5. 04: The Gift

Serenity walked along in the direction that Aslan had said that the waterfall was to be. Risika walked closely behind her wings tight on her sides, as the forest got denser the further they went in. "Are we even going in the right direction?" Serenity asked her friend. Risika snorted, "Of course." Serenity looked back at her friend and sighed as she continued to walk.

About an hour later Serenity could hear the waterfall in the distance. "Finally…" She muttered under her breath at the same time thinking how much easier this all would have been if Risika had just flown them both to the waterfall. She was about to grumble some more until she really began to look around. Her breath was taken away at what she saw, the most beautiful clean water ever. "I've never seen a place like this." She spoke softly looking at Risika. Risika smiled a horse smile "Because places like this rarely exist anymore."

Serenity began to climb down the rocks heading for the waterfall. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. Serenity looked around for where the voice had come from, but she could not see anything. "Down here." The voice said again. Serenity looked down at the water and saw a girl in it. "Why are you in the water?" Serenity asked ignoring the other question the girl had asked. "Because I live here of course." The girl lifted her tail out of the water with a slight smile on her face. "Now answer my question. Where do you think you are going?"

"A friend sent me here. He said he left something for me." She replied to the mermaid. Serenity didn't know what to think, she had never seen a mermaid but for the pictures in books. "And who might be this friend?" The mermaid asked looking amused. "Aslan." Serenity answered hesitantly. "Princess Serenity I presume, well well why didn't you say so."

The mermaid went back into the water and disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing at the surface. "These are for you." The mermaid said while showing the most beautiful bow that Serenity had ever seen. "Thank you." Serenity spoke as the mermaid gave the bow to her. The mermaid smiled and disappeared back into the depths of the waterfall.

"I hope I never have to use this." Serenity said while looking up at her friend. Risika snorted, "Danger comes quicker then we wish. Aslan said you had a journey to complete." Serenity frowned, "It would be helpful if I knew where I was going and what I needed to do." "Come on lets get back to the palace, you're brother must be worried sick by now."

"Where the hell have you been?" Caspian was standing tapping on his foot as Risika landed in front of him. Serenity smirked a little, "Well, Risika and I had a little adventure." Caspian sighed, "Next time please warn someone instead of making us look around for you." Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all came out too meet them. They had obviously seen Risika land.

"I see she has come back." Peter said with a slight look of disappointment on his face. "Of course I came back. Where else would I go? Mina and the others are still here." Serenity responded with her arms crossed in front of her. Susan looked at Serenity's new bow with slight curiosity. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

Serenity wasn't sure if she should say that the bow and arrows had come from Aslan. "A mermaid gave them to me." She said since it was the truth, but not the whole truth. "May I see it?" Susan asked. Serenity nodded and handed her bow to Susan. Susan studied the design looking curiously at it. "This bow is gorgeous. You are very lucky to receive a gift from the mermaids." Susan said as she saw the symbol of the lion. She looked at Serenity, knowing that Serenity was not telling the truth or at least the full truth. _'There is probably a reason why she does not tell everyone she got the bow from Aslan….I shall ask her later when her and I are alone.'_ Susan decided as she handed the bow back to her sister in law.

"Thank you." Serenity smiled. "I am very tired from today's journey. So if you will excuse me." Serenity said leaving as quickly as she could before anyone else said something. Caspian watched his sister go wondering what she was hiding. He still knew her well enough to know she was hiding something.


End file.
